


Clarinet in Squidwardland

by sexyhandsomejack



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyhandsomejack/pseuds/sexyhandsomejack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squidward has an intimate moment with his one true love... his clarinet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarinet in Squidwardland

Go to church.


End file.
